Tekken's Just for Gags
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: it's my first humor fic that includes the characters from Charmed and Strangest Things... I hope you will read this fic of mine.
1. Bubble Gags

**A/N:** Hiya guys… this is my first humoristic fic I guess you will be happy for this. I include the characters in Charmed and Strangest Things. I took in some of the gags shows. Here is my story…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters and the gags shows like in Banana Split, Bubble Gang, etc, Except the OC's…

**Notes:**

One of the Tekken characters is saying negative Filipino words…^^

_**Tekken's Just for Gags**_

_**Chapter 1: **__The Bubble Gags_

_**Don't lock the Door?**_

With a quiet song, Jin is shown in the office while Markus disguised as a secretary stares at him. Until, he stood up and went for the door to lock as Markus stands up talking to him.

"Sir… Why are you locking the door and are you ttrying to do something to me? Are you intending to rape me?" Markus asked as he disgusts him literally.

"Gaga?! There's some visitors are coming here… I don't want to see you." Jin said disgusting and it zooms into Markus' face with a smile on his ugly face.

Then it changes into Rei and Asuka… Rei stares at Asuka as she stares at him then he stood up and locking the door and she stood up panicking.

"Boss, Boss… why are you locking the door?" Asuka said panicking.

"Don't try to be act like that? You're always doing the same word, you always saying this dialogue? You take off your clothes… Now…" Rei said as he started to took off his clothes and Asuka's face is showing getting fraud on her face.

Then, it also shown, Sharon is pretty busy typing as she sees Steve who is typing and she stood up in a flirty manner while locking the door. Steve stood up in a deep panic.

"Boss, wha why did you locking the door?" Steve said panicking as she answers in a flirtatious manner.

"It's nothing… I'm intending to tease you…"

"Uh… are you wanted me to tease you?" Steve replied smiling.

"Are you ready…?"

"Uh… okay okay tease me…" Steve smiles at her until, her actions become very childish manner.

"Ugly… Midget… Dwarf… nye nye nye… it's been a long time to teasing you, hahaha… biggie nose, roughing arm, hee hee hee he is so ugly…" Sharon laughs childishly while pointing on Steve and he appears to be getting teased.

_**Who throw this?**_

Hwoarang is shown handling some garbage just to throw it in the trash can. Until he sees his shoes was in the trash as he calls Asuka.

"Will you come here, sweetie…?"

"What…"

"That's my shoes? Why did you throw it in the trash?" Hwoarang said angrily to her.

"Eh… our cat is playing your shoes, though."

"And why our cat is playing my shoes?"

"Eh… it smells like a dead rat to me…" Asuka said shrugging and it zooms into Hwoarang's face that is shock…

Then, it changes into Lars and Steve as he goes out and finally found his pillow in the trash as he reacts.

"Will you come here for a moment…?"

"Uh…Sir…"

"Why my pillow is here? Who throw this in the trash? I'm still using it?" Lars reacted angrily.

"You're still using it, sir. It's because that you're always saying that you can't sleep. I thought that you're not going to use it." Steve said as he shrugs.

Lars became humiliated with a frustration look on his face.

Then, it changes into Reggie and Mikki and he calls her.

"Mikki, Mikki…will you come out here, fish sticks." Reggie said reacting as she comes out. "Why my clothes is in the trash? Why did you throw it?"

"I know…"

"Why is in outside?"

"Because that I'm sending you out. Will you go home now? you don't know that you are going home, you're still asking me?" Mikki said angrily and Reggie becomes humiliated with a smile on his face.

Then it changes into Jin and Rhima, as he goes taking the trash. Until, he sees his son's class card on the trash while calling her.

"Hon, will you come here for a minute?"

"Yes…"

"Why our son's class card is in the trash?" Jin asked.

"Ah… Hayz, if you want to see your son's grades. I know that you will throw it." Rhima said in a sarcastic manner and Jin sees his son grades and he threw it while his face is shown angrily while raising his brow, smiling.

**_I'm Outta Here?!_**

Markus is shown going out with his luggage while Hwoarang is reading.

"Brother, I'm going out. I'm not sure that you treating me like this? You were not treating me like a brother. You're always calling me an ugly. I'm Outta Here?! What do you say?" Markus said in a anguish manner and Hwoarang reacts.

"Okay, you can go. Ugly…"

Markus is shown very shocking with his ugly face.

Then, it changes into Mikki and Vanilla in which Mikki is going out with her luggage.

"I'm out of here…"

"Why are you leaving?" Vanilla asked.

"I'm so very sad staying at this house. Only just the two of us living here." Mikki said sadly.

"If you're going out, Who's going to pay me, senora?" Vanilla said while getting her stick and Mikki became frustrated on her face.

Then, it changes into Steve and Rhima while lifting his luggage while she is reading.

"I'm going out…" Steve said in a sad tone and Rhima stood up very sad to him.

"Why?"

"I admit to you that, there's something just happened to me and my office mate. That's why I'm leaving."

"Wait wait…you're leaving. What about me. There's something happened to me and your friend. Our gardener, there's is something to us. Our driver Manong, there's is something happened to us. Am I gave up to you? No." Rhima said and it zooms in Steve's face in a shocking matter.

* * *

**A/N:**

Jin- Dennis

Hwoarang- Antonio

Mikki- Francine

Vanilla- Iwa

Asuka- Ruffa Mae

Steve- Michael

Lars- Wendell

Reggie- Ogie

Rei- Bearwin

Rhima- Maureen

Markus- Diego

Sharon- Tuesday

That is it in this chapter... I hope you will laugh for this. This next chapter will be much more laugh to do...


	2. Wacky Gag Endings, Super Laff In

**A/N: **Okay some gags will be different this next chapter is one of the endings in Tekken 6 will turned into some gags on this part here is Chapter 2 of my gag story.

_**Chapter 2: **__Wacky Gag Endings, Super Laff In_

_**Golf Bomb**_

Lee is preparing to play what seemed to be a normal game of golf....until it's revealed that Heihachi Mishima, Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama were strapped to what looked like rockets on the other side of the field.

Lee swings the first ball which only lands some distance from the three captive men. Heihachi laughs, gloating "You (Lee) missed!", only for the golf ball to explode, sending dust up the latter's face.

As a result, the first coil of rope comes loose on all three rockets when a Miong theme plays this part before it changes to someone else.

Rhima is preparing to play a normal golf until Rick arrives looking at the three were strapped in the rockets.

"Hey what are you doing?" Rick smiled panicking.

"It's nothing I'm practicing golf?"

"What! Are you crazy? You don't know that there were three captive men were strapped here?"

"Hayz, if you don't try to react to someone. I'm just trying to hit my liar boyfriend see see…" Rhima said reacting while Rick's face is shown means a smile on his face.

It changes into Jin who is strapped like both Heihachi and Kazuya and he sees Markus who is wanted to saving him.

"Hey!! Can you help me untie me here?!" Jin exclaimed while his legs is shaking.

"Huh? What? You want me to untie you, it will be dangerous?" Markus said happily.

"Ugh… shut up. I don't want a horse face like you will save me here. I hate ugly morons…" Jin reacted and Markus is shown smiling with his ugly face.

It changes into King who is playing golf while drinking beer and Armor King arrives and he looks on the three people were strapped in the rocket.

"King, what the heck are you doing and why are you playing while drinking beer?"

"Uh… see, that's my cue. I want to drink to play?" King said drinking.

"Are you nuts? Did you know that they're some three men were captive here."

"You know I'm trying to hit them but sometimes missed, because I'm always drunk for this…"

Armor King appears shrugging when he knows his student was playing golf while drunk.

It changes into Rei who is strapped in the rocket like the others calling for help and Asuka arrives.

"Help, miss… could you untie me here?" Rei said panicking.

"Wha… Rei, why are you here?"

"Oh come on, could you untie me here. I don't want to get tetanus…"

"I'm sorry I have saved someone, though. You're such a loser…" Asuka said putting an episode on Rei as his face shown gets frustrated.

_**The Punks**_

The punks were loitering at their territory until someone arrives. In which to be Jin and one of the punks will be Rei confront him angrily.

"Hey!" Rei asked while throwing his stick and Jin goes panic. "Why are you walking into the territory of punks? Are you a punk?"

"Why? I'm a punk?"

"Ahahah… where is your prowess of your being a punk?" Rei reacted as Jin removes his sunglasses revealed to be black eye lids even on his thick eye brows and Rei sees him punked out appearing as he walks away.

"Hayz, Why some people are like that today…? You don't know how to respect a grandma." Sharon said reacting to the gang mates.

"And it's because of that grandma; we started to become punk without blessing with you." Reggie reacted.

"No, I don't want it, Just bless me…" Sharon said with blessed spiky hand on her right hand as the three were panicking causing one of them is Reggie forcing him to bless her but slow and she forced it.

_**Not to get Drunk?**_

Both Rick and Lars were drinking a bottle of Gin in the eatery while Rick is still drinking.

"Hey boy, we have to be happy, boy… You know what; I left my loud-mouthed wife so we have to happy, cheers." Rick becomes drunk forcing Lars to get drink until he cries while handling a bottle of Gin. "Why are you crying?"

"It's because, that your wife is with me?" Lars reacted crying while drinking and Mikki appears dragging Lars from Rick.

"Lars, come here… You're such a bastard. Come on, we have to go home…"

Rick is shown frustrated on his face angrily while putting a gin on his glass.

It changes into both Lars and Rick is drinking until Armor King arrives just to buy something until the two drunkards try to do something to Armor King.

"Psst!" Lars calls Armor King as he comes up to them. "You got to drink this…"

"Why Boss, I'm not drinking anything." Armor King said calmly and Rick pats the table loudly.

"Whaddya mean you're not drinking? You have to drink it. Oh come on you're trying to put an episode on my pal here. He is going to get mad at you, boy." Rick reacts while drunk.

"Just one, just one…"

"Just once…"

"Just once…?"

Armor King gets a bottle of Gin until, he continues drinking until he finish. Then he says to them.

"Sorry guys, I'm really not drinking, eh…" Armor King said as he leaves both putting an episode on the two.

It changes into five guys, Lars, Rick, Jin, Reggie and Armor King and they see Rei and one of them calls him.

"Hey…"

"Hey…?"

"Will you come here…?" Armor King calls Rei as he comes up with them. "Drink it…"

"No…No thanks I'm not really drinking."

"I said drink it…" Armor King reacted angrily.

"But I'm not drinking…"

"Wahaha, he is trying to upset you, pal." Rick reacts while drunk.

"Come on…"

"But I'm really not drinking."

"I'll teach you how to drink…"

"What…"

"This…" Armor King washes Rei with a Gin on a head causing the four laughs to them. "This is how you will drink…"

Until, Rei became angry causing the five to get shock from him. But it turns out to be a bottle.

"Uh… uh… could you get me that bottle…?" Rei said becomes calmly as he get soaked with a Gin on his head while the other three left him while Armor King and Rei were washing themselves with a Gin on their heads.

_**Mishima Clan's Shooting Stars**_

Located at a space station, Heihachi is seen preparing to kick both Jin and Kazuya into space (all three wearing space suits, with Heihachi's additions of geta sandals on his own).

Before the kicking parts, Rei is seen preparing to kick both Rhima and Vanilla into space.

"Ugh, will you let us go. I don't want to become crisp."

"Ugh… be quiet, I'm going to kick you're beautiful butt, ladies. So just be quiet." Rei smiled wanted to kick out Rhima but Rhima did kick off Rei in space. "Hey, that's unfair.

"Sorry, pal. You were one will burn into a crisp." Rhima said while removing the tapes in their space suit and Rei is showing with a smile on his face in frustration.

It changes into the three; Jin is seen preparing to kick both Whitney and Markus into space.

"Ugh, will you let go of me. I don't want to become a burning crisp…" Whitney said panicking.

"Ugh, just be quiet… I'm going to kick you ugly people's ass. Now you shut up…" Jin tries to start off kicking Whitney's ass and Markus reacts.

"Oh come on, why you don't want us."

"I guess if you two won't just keep quiet. You go first because you were like a burning rice face…" Jin reacts and Whitney is shown panicking with a shocking look on her face.

It changes into Reggie is seen preparing to kick both Rick and Rei into space.

"Will you let us go; I don't want to kick off in space…" Rei said panicking.

"Uh, knock it off; you're just trying to act like a bear ass." Reggie said bullying.

"What are you trying to do?"

"haha… It's been a while bullying you. Wahaha, biggie face." Reggie goes bullying until he accidentally scratched his space suit causing him to get move.

Rei and Rick are shown smiling with their angry look on his face.

* * *

**A/N:**

Jin- Redford

Rick- Wowie

Rei- Bayani

Armor King- Norman

Sharon- Candy

Reggie- Diether

Lars- Bojo

Mikki- Glydel

They are the characters, hehe the endings in Tekken i include King there and also my new OC Whitney is based on The Kirarat girl from Bubble Gang, Mykah... Have enjoy laughing...^6


	3. Brod, Bro, Bru!

**A/N: **Okay, this will be a hilarious chapter there, this focuses on the three guys, Lars, Hwoarang and Lee with 2 segments. Here is Chapter 3…

_**Chapter 3: **__Brod, Bro, Bru!_

"Tighten Shirt…" Hwoarang said in a rebeled tone.

"NBA Jersey…" Lars said in a deep suave voice.

"Sleeveless Marauder…" Lee said and does the shake a bom bom while touching his chest.

"Brod, Let's talk." Hwoarang smiled in a deep tone.

"Let's chat…" Lars said while doing some cool stuff.

"Chika, chika…….." Lee said while do the hand play and does the spirit fingers while reacts like a gay…

"Let's go!" Hwoarang said in a cool tone.

"Got to go!" Lars said in a suave tone.

"Askafluks Aketch!" Lee does the body language while speaking in gay language.

"Ugly…" Hwoarang commented.

"Ugly." Lars said in a lower tone.

"Chakabells?" Lee said while thinking something in a gay manner.

"Slim…" Hwoarang reacts angrily.

"Slim…" Lars said in a cool tone.

"Fayatollah Khomeini…" Lee said do the gay action part.

"Sweaty!!!" Hwoarang exclaimed reacting while pretending to remove the sweat.

"Sweaty…" Lars said do the suave tone.

"Stuffy Ever Gotesco…" Lee said does another gay action part in a longest tone on his voice.

"Who's this?" Hwoarang said reacting.

"Who's that?" Lars said in a cool manner.

"Cynthia Luster?! Hiyah hiyah hiyah…" Lee said do the Crouching Tuna in a kung fu way.

"Smell…" Hwoarang said in a cool way.

"Smell…" Lars said coolly.

"Smellanie, Snifangga." Lee said while putting both hands on his hips in a deeper tone.

"The body is beautiful…" Hwoarang said coolly

"Sexy body, Ugly face…" Lars said in a deep tone.

"Throw your head, Shrimp!" Lee reacts while putting both hands on his head and strikes a pose.

"I'm done…" Hwoarang said do the hippy part.

"The end…" Lars said do the suavy part.

"Ah-Uhm!" Lee does the gay ending part as the three goes into bow.

_**(Level Up)**_

"My girlfriend is an OFW…" Hwoarang said do the punky style while some lovely dubby song plays.

"Long Distance, Love affair!" Lars said in a cool way.

"Layoneski Amoreski!" Lee said while crosses his heart.

"I'm sure…" Hwoarang said in a loud tone.

"Oki, doki…." Lars said while he thumbs up.

"I'm sure, manicure, pedicure, Curly…" Lee said whole shaking several times on his arm do the gay move.

"Okay guys this is it; this is what we've been waiting for." Hwoarang said while trying to pick something while the two watches. "I'll pick something then, good luck to the both of you…"

Lars started to go laugh while Lee pushing him while punching him in a wacky manner and Hwoarang goes into a picking. When he picks he tells them that this will be famous.

"We still have tomorrow." Hwoarang said in a loud mouth way.

"Oh there's is a tomorrow…" Lars said laughing.

"Bruuuu!!!!" Lee said while goes into praying and Lars gives him a pat to him and Hwoarang finally picks while telling them.

"Hey hey… here it is… Now now game…" Hwoarang said smiling. "Scattering Disease… It's really easy, this famous scattering disease…"

"You're sick… Do..don't don't go near me because you're sick." Lars said panicking while laughing.

"A H1N1, it's not your birthday…" Lee said do the gay laugh and the three guys continue laughing trying to appear on Lee as it picks again another note.

"Is Kazama getting old now?" Hwoarang said reacting.

"Is Jin old?" Lars said shocking.

"Kazama Thunder cats…" Lee said while raising both of his arms. "hahaha… I still remember that. hee hee hee…"

Hwoarang goes another pick a note again…

"Oh oh, I think Lars is no good on this." Hwoarang said laughing as he goes on the line. "What kind of number is the luckiest?"

"I don't like you, guys…" Lars reacted and Hwoarang steps in since he doesn't know.

"What number is very lucky?"

"You count you count. How many numbers, then the lucky number is the same." Lars said reacting.

"Numero, luckiest day of my own wide world…" Lee said in a faster tone.

This time, Hwoarang goes another pick it will be a harder pick.

"Okay… No sleepers…" Hwoarang said in a coolly tone.

"It's not sleep?" Lars said do the ghetto way.

"Brother Germs!!!" Lee said while raising both arms and the two laughs at him while Lars starting backing up. "hehehe, he thought, he thought… that wrong wrong."

"I got ate up…"

"you know I can't do anything, it's hard…"

"My boy lollipop… I want so giDDiyap!!!" Lee said do the groovy dance and some gay reaction. Lars started to go laugh on his adopted brother even the Korean boy. "You try to eat a lollipop; it's just a lollipop you have to put on your nose. Eh you're still sucking to it…"

"Radish is wasted." Hwoarang said in a loud tone.

"Uh uh… that radish is just a waste…"

"Is that you, Sister. Radish…" Lee said in a gay way and Hwoarang throws on Lee's face making some wrong grammar gay languages. "Radish, is that you sister?"

"I'm done…" Hwoarang said in a loud tone.

"The End!" Lars said goes laughing while doing the suave way.

"Ah-Uhm…" Lee said quickly as the three goes bowing at the end.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hwoarang- Zanjoe

Lars- John

Lee- Jayson

More hilarious antics is about to happen. Sergei will appears as the host of this next hilarious chapter. See you next time^^


	4. No one can be a Millionaire

**A/N: **okay guys, this is it… This will be the other hilarious antics. This focus on the two characters. Here is chapter 4.

_**Chapter 4: **__No one can be a Millionaire_

Sergei Dragunov takes the role as the host of this hilarious game show called 'No one can be a Millionaire' as the game show begins.

"This is very exciting this evening night. Because of our today's contestant, even she is intending and she has plenty of enemies. She accepted to become our guest this evening." Sergei said happily. "And our guest for today is a deep penetration agent is known as being a traitor to other. Ladies and gentleman, please welcome, Ms. Mary King Kong Pongchao alias 'Rosebud'."

Sharon takes the role of Rosebud who is the guest of the show.

"Oh thank you…thank you so much, Royet. I'm so glad that you accept me in this dangerous program. And then, you know uh… I hope I'm not like the other contestants that who lose 2 million eh they take him to prison because of saying to your questions and who is the saying the truth."

"Well then, uh… if it's not going too far on your subjects But I will explain it to you Ms. Rosebud. Our guidelines of our own show, okay. You will get the series of four questions. Each of our questions has corresponding money and for your information, two million is today's top prize. Are you ready, Ms. Rosebud?"

"Oh, Bushiki boom uh gaga. Butsikik?" Sharon does the wrong language phrase.

"Uh… what's that mean?" Sergei asked.

"I'm really sorry eh.. Royet. I'm not sure because I didn't tell you that I'm speaking different languages. Uh…example, Cantonese, Mandarin, Fukien, English, Tagalog, uh and a little bit of a Japanese?"

"So, what kind a language did you use?"

"I don't know I'm just inventing something."

"Well, all right. Calling is too early maybe someday you will have no luck." Sergei said as started the game. "Let's play; No one can be a millionaire."

As the game begins, Sergei does the first question to Rosebud.

"Okay here is the first question for 1 dollar. If the solo is one, the duo will be two, what count is a Triad? A. eight. B. five C. three or D. six."

This is very confusing Sergei is saying letter c of three is six and letter d of six is three. Sharon seems confused at the moment as she goes to ask some of her members of are watching her in the studio to ask some answers.

"Uh… I don't know how many. But, I can find to you one of the members of the Triad, uh…Because one of them is in the studio?"

Sharon stood up and she goes to one of the members in which to be Miguel does the talking while having paparazzi on it.

"Uh… what's your name sir?" Sergei asked.

"Uh… *******." Miguel takes the role of one of the members of the Triad since his name was censored.

"Oh and uh… May I know what your answer is?"

"Uh…ah…I…I'm not sure uh… uh… I think is three." Miguel said getting confused on the answer.

"Well, there you go. That's my answer. Letter C…" Sharon smiled as goes back to the game and she sits down to answer her cue.

"Three is your answer…"

"Yes I'm sure of that."

"Let's see…" Sergei was shocked when he sees in the monitor as he says happily. "You were correct…"

Sharon becomes happy while laughing and Sergei goes into the second question.

"All right, for our next question is for 8 dollars. In the song 1 little 2 liitle 3 little Indians what are the names of the Indians?"

Sharon don't want to know about the name of the Indians because of her cat and dogs gets killed by some Indians while reading on her papers dramatically and Sergei accepts her to skip the question.

"Okay, let's change the question for 8 dollars. Where the place is called underground?"

Sharon believes to know the answer but she is saying in different topics causing the host can't say what the answer is.

"Wait wait, just wait… uh excuse me… let me finish with the question first before you answer, okay." Sergei reacted silently and he continues to say the question with some categories. Letter A. Up the ground B. Deep on the ground C. swirling winds and D. In Outer Space and Sharon does the help lines to get some confusing answers by 50:50 as some wrong answers were deleted by clicking the computer.

"Uh… Underground. So it has to be a limit uh… of an underground itself. So I'm sure it's letter d in outer space." Sharon said very confusing while smiling if her answer was correct and Sergei does the coughing matters.

"Well can I change the answer? Uh, I'm gonna change it to letter b. Um, Deep on the ground." Sharon changes the answer and Sergei reacts.

"I'm sorry Ms. Rosebud it was nice having you on the show. But, you were correct…"

Sharon was happy go lucky due to this, and Sergei begins for the third question for 120.000 dollars.

"Now here is the third question for 120.000 dollars. What is the meaning of a white colored stone and it crushed to put on your armpits." Sergei said does putting his right hand on his left armpit. "A. Menthol Candy. B. Deodorant. C. Tawas. D. Shabu."

"Can we use another help line, uh… call a friend." Sharon said sadly needing another help line to get the answer.

"Ah… call a friend. Who do you want to call?"

"Uh…it's my old living mate is Col. Kantot."

"All right, please dial the number of Col. Kantot. Computer…" Sergei clicks the computer when it dials as it connects. Both were introduce while calling the Colonel. However, her old living mate explains that Sharon causes trouble putting cases in the court and a traitor to him and Sergei made sorry for her telling that she is on her own when she answers.

"Okay, um I'm gonna say… Shabu… Letter D is my final answer."

"Shabu. Let's see if you're answer is correct." Sergei tries to find if she is right it turns out to be wrong as he react like really sorry. "I'm sorry the correct answer is c. Tawas."

"No no that can never be…" Sharon denies her wrong answer and Sergei deducts this.

"Plural of tawas is tawa or meaning is laugh."

"No way, what's happening I really know that. They were really making those are smoking while they were raiding eh they just change their tawas or shabu with sachets." Sharon is really reasoning for her wrong answer and Sergei tries to stop her while she is still reasoning for her mistake.

"Uh… ladies and gentlemen, now that we have nobody wins in no one can be a millionaire. Until next week, uh… let's try if someone loses here in no one can be a millionaire!"

And so, the show is finally over and Sharon is still reacting for her wrong answer and she is very humiliated, angrily.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sergei- Royet de Leon (Leo)

Sharon- Rosebud (MYSTICA)

Miguel- One of the members of Triad

Guess that's it for this chapter. This next chapter will be a mix variety of commercial spoofs with some other characters especially Heihachi. good luck.^^


	5. Commercial Spoofs

**A/N:** okay guys, this next chapter will be a much more hilarious than chapter 4 and Heihachi is the guest in this chapter. Here is chapter 5.

_**Chapter 5: **__Commercial Spoofs_

_**Ditu Puti (Datu Puti)**_

"For me… I already have." Steve said while doing the part of Eula Valdez who is parted by Michael V.

"For me, I'm obvious." Jin said while doing the part of Ina Raymundo who is played by Dennis Trillo.

"You, do you get soured." Reggie goes to the part of Carmi Martin's role played by Ogie Alcasid.

"Prove it…" the trio said seriously when a title of the vinegar appears when a narrator narrates for the sour look festival.

"The wives are…"

"The best sourlook." Steve reacted.

"To be famous…" Jin said silently.

"In the next…"

"Ditu Puti…"

"Commercial…"

"It is…" Steve said happily.

"Really…" Jin said shocking.

"You got soured?" Reggie said do the pointing his index finger on the camera, smiling.

When they taste the vinegar, Reggie tastes it sourly even both Jin and Steve with the sour look on their face.

"Join now in sour look festival…" The trio said with their freaking look on their face.

After this, the director arrives.

"Cut! You're always repeated all of your lines. You are not working on it. Focus, Concentrate!" Hwoarang reacted to the three.

"Uh… Direk, only you can do it."

"Why?"

"Eh… you were much sour than you think…" Steve said reacting.

"Yeah yeah… you were always souring…" Jin reacted silently and Hwoarang looked despicable on the three.

_**Poise Combo Sandwich (Voice Combo sandwich)**_

The four friends, Jin, Paul, Reggie and Mikki saw Rhima walking while they confront her while she stares on Reggie.

"What are you looking at?" Reggie reacted while Rhima pretends not looking.

"Is this…is this what ya want. I don't want to give you this." Reggie points on the crackers as he eats it while the others were laughing. "Even you were acting beautiful."

"I already have one, your zipper is open." Rhima reacted as she walks away while the four friends were shocked as she goes stopping while reacts the same thing. "Removing your shoelace…"

"Your shirt has a hole. You're eyes have a muta."

Rhima is still saying the same reaction on the first term causing Reggie to get humiliated even she is saying an unexpected part to him is really expose causing the four friends in a shocking moment making Reggie gets humiliated while she goes laughing maniacally to them.

_**Red Nose Beer (Red Horse Beer)**_

Heihachi takes the role of Pepe Smith in this part where Michael V just role.

A bald man in which to be Reggie enters the bar and he sees Asuka watching him while drinking the beer. Until all variety bands appears watching him drinking the beer.

"Rock en Roll…" Heihachi said in a deep voice while playing his rock old guitar and Reggie slams on the wall and the Asuka comes up to him as they watch the variety rockers playing until a drunk Markus appearing in a scene with a red nose beer on it, color it red.

"Here is the drunken Red Nose, Rock en Roll." Markus said while having drunk.

"Hey Guys, this is the Red Horse Man…" Heihachi smiles at the red faced Markus while the rockers laugh maniacally even to Heihachi himself is laughing and Markus gets humiliated to them.

_**Snart Load All Text (Smart Load All Text)**_

"Someday I will meet that sexy chick." Hwoarang said sadly while kissing his coin as he throws the coin on the well and behind him it was a chick revealed to be Asuka.

"Excuse me…" Asuka goes into the well and get the coin that he threw. Hwoarang was shocked and Asuka gets the coin that she got from her mouth and goes to the store when a narrator says about snart load all text.

After that, Hworang throws another coin to the wall again and it appears to be three women getting all the luck he wishes. However, it appears to be Sadako and Hwoarang reacts angrily.

"Hey, are you trying to scare me Mea… I'm not afraid from your face."

It appears that Sadako is actually Markus trying to cover from the wig he wears.

"WAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Hwoarang screams like a girl as he loses consciousness and Markus goes into frustration.

_**Cubic the World (Ginebra San Miguel commercial Spoof)**_

**Note: **The three guys were unaware that those babes they see were actually lots of gays. So the three guys in their swim shorts is in shirtless.

At the water resorts, it shows some cute babes resting peacefully in the pool where Jin, Steve and Hwoarang stare on the resting cute babes.

"Guys, there were so sexy…" Hwoarang said while putting some Gin on the glass he's handling.

"They're beautiful as I thought." Jin said does the flirting when a cute babe stretches arms.

"These babes take note of you, guys. We're only just looking at them. They were really beautiful. They can't ignore us." Steve explained to both Jin and Hwoarang.

"Hayz…" Hwoarang said snubbing and noticing that the Gin is empty. "More Gin Please…"

Steve fell on the cot that they been sat down as the three falls causing them to round and round on the concrete floors when an Indie dance song plays.

When the dance song plays, they round continuously as they landed into some cute babes when their box of Gin bottle opens and Steve bumps into the babe's belly as he was shocked. Jin was shocked seeing the babe that he bumped while the other babes look at him.

"Oi…" Steve said and getting a Gin bottle and the babes squaring off to the three guys as they grooving out while one of the babe that Steve got bumped opens the Gin bottle.

The three guys grooves out with the babes along with their glass of Gin having a good time with them.

"Just look at our luck…" Hwoarang smiled on both Jin and Steve.

"Cubic the World…" Everyone said as it zooms into their world but in a cube shape.

* * *

**A/N:**

Jin- Dennis

Reggie- Ogie

Hwoarang- Antonio

Steve- Michael

Rhima- Maureen

Asuka- Rufa Mae

Markus- Diego

Paul- Paolo

I guess this is it for me in this chapter. But more hiliarious antics is about to happen in this next chapter. See ya^^


	6. Nut's Entertainment

**A/N: **Well, guys… this next chapter will be much more funny antics this time it will be a long chapter it's been. Here is chapter 6…

_**Chapter 6: **__Nut's Entertainment_

_**Hot Chick: News and Gay Stories**_

"Oy, we have a visitor today. She is one of most beautiful women in this fighting event…" Lee takes the role of Boy George who is known as Lollipop as the other two were shocked for this.

"And she is one of the controversies…" Marshall takes the role of Micah who is known as Doughnut.

"Why she is controversies?" Steve takes the role of Rosenda who is Popsicle.

"I guess we can ask her about this later. They already know about that. Okay, this is her whole name. Shall we call her…?"

"Okay…" Jin takes the role of his own female name Jinnie who is known as Belli.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's Emilie 'Lili' Rochefort. Lili."

While taking a round of Applause, Lili appears as the guest of Hot Chick as she is sits with the table to confront the hosts of Hot Chick while the other two still dancing and strikes a pose.

"Hi… Lili." Steve greeted.

"Hello there…"

"Hi…"

"Who is new, Lili after? Do you change your guy? Yeah yeah this is it…"

"Yeah…of course…"

"In your heart from your texter boy…?"

"No…Not yet, it's too hard." Lili answered and Lee tries to ask her.

"You said that you were blaming because of your relationship with Hwoarang."

"No, because we loved each other…"

"Are you, that time in your controversies? Did you forgive the other girls in the event?" Steve asked her.

"Yes, really…"

"Let say this one by one. About Hwoarang, what advice did the other girls give you?"

"At first, they said that we were talking properly and they found out about what we did. That's it." Lili smiled. "But there's more…"

"Ah…"

"How about Lars?" Steve asked differently and Lili goes laughing. "About Lars, what advice do you want to tell him?"

"Did you leave Lars like that?" Lee said.

"What did you say to your friends…?" Marshall smiled.

"Uh… nothing, Lars is a good person. He is a kind of a friend and we were close." Lili said smiling.

"Oh see…" Marshall said and Lili goes laughing again.

"And just tell us some person were preparing for you?" Lee suggested.

"Today…"

"In the other girls…"

"From you?"

Lili can't say and Lee goes into asking.

"Nothing… nothing really…" Lili said laughing.

"But, do they have two girls were… do love triangles?" Lee smiled while Marshall agrees with his question.

"They were fighting before? It's Asuka and Xiaoyu."

"Who is it… who is it…"

"There is one guy?" Marshall said convincing.

"From the event?"

"Yes…"

"It's a J."

"J…" Steve smiled.

"It's Chris Jericho…"

"Uh huh, who is another J?"

"Jun Carlo…" Jin said reacting.

"From this fighting event?"

"It's J really…" Lili said and the hosts were laughing.

"Only just one, Chris Jericho."

"Ah…"

"There are two or three…" Marshall said jokily and Lili goes laughing to them.

"Did someone like that in the house?" Steve said laughing and Lili still laughing.

"Brother Steve is okay." Lee said convincing and the other two. "Brother Steve… is a little bit of Lars."

"So, who is really the real J is your ambition."

"All of them need to be successful. So, the fighting event that I entered is not successful because of my father's suspicions. I don't want to be upset with him even if I'm fighting." Lili explained.

"In some other girls, Helena from Dead or Alive is going solo to become the head of DOATEC. So in the fight events, are you ready to get solo?" Steve convinced.

"I heard that you were getting solo?" Marshall agreed.

"No, Not much… it's not like I don't want but not this time."

"It's not like you don't want. But you like…"

"That's not my opportunity I'm not accepting this." Lili said smiling.

"If you were going solo, who you will be your partner?" Lee asked. "Everyone giving you some fashion model, popular who will be your partner right now?"

"Robert Richards…"

"Yes…"

"So who wants to sing your theme?" Steve requested.

"It's One Republic…"

"How about a female singer a woman who sings?"

"Christina or Kelly Clarkson."

"Ayt! It's Marion was available." Steve said as Lili laughs to him especially the hosts.

"Hey, it is…"

"Do you accept, do you accept about the theme song?"

"It's okay…"

"What if you were having a movie with Hwoarang?" Marshall asked.

"How about some steamy scenes with him?"

"This is really smoked out…" Lee said happily.

"that's okay…"

_**(To be continued)**_

_**The Putetris Game**_

Lee is the host of the games alongside Anna Williams are introduces the blue and orange team squaring off.

"The Team A is, Steve, Hwoarang, Vanilla and Asuka. While in the orange team are Marshall, Lars, Mariana and Kenji."

"Okay… you better do the rock, paper, scissors on the team leaders. Whoever is decided, they were the one should be first." Lee said and the team leaders, Steve and Marshall do the Rock, Paper, Scissors and they decided that the Blue team will go first.

"Okay the first member, Go…"

This game is just like the game hole in the wall and it the shape connect into the moving wall but Asuka falls with a 'boing' sound effect which is she fails.

The next one is Kenji and wall moves and Kenji successfully not fall into the water but the wall stick to him.

"Ready… Go."

The blue team leader Steve is ready and the wall starts moving causing him to fall himself but shocked getting angered from it. The next one is Marshall and he is ready and the wall starts moving and Marshall fails also got bumped into the water with another boing sound effect. The next one is Hwoarang and the wall starts moving. But, he falls also while doing the same pose putting an episode on the wall.

The next one from Orange is Lars and he is ready to go and wall gets moving and successfully not to get fall, Lucky for the orange team. This time its Hwoarang and Vanilla to get ready and the wall gets moving as they failed again falling to the water with a boing sound effect trying to kiss Vanilla in a disrespect manner.

Now the partners, Lars and Mariana are ready and the wall gets moving as they success again not to fall in the water as they hugging each other. Now it's Steve and Asuka and the wall gets moving but they failed again with a boing sound effect causing Steve to kiss Asuka literally while Marshall tries to stop him. The next one will be Marshall and Mariana and the wall gets moving but Marshall successfully not to fall but for Mariana she falls and he hugs her for good and Mariana splashes him with water on the face.

"All right, the winner is the Orange!" Lee yelled the winner of the orange team. "That was a nice game."

_**Rock, Paper, Scissors (Jack en Poy)**_

Jin and Hwoarang take the challenge in this funny game taking the role as Jinnie and Howie in Hot Chick while they were handling a broom.

"Okay, were in International. At least were in San Diego." Jin said happily and Hwoarang spanks him in his head with his broom as he reacts "What!" and he still slaps him on his torso.

"It is San Diego in the provincial country in the Philippines." Hwoarang reacted.

"Eh… it's just same also."

"In Laguna…"

"Lucky that we thanked Mr. Hercule for letting us here in this show… There."

"The mayor in Satan City…"

"Hello there…"

"Hi sir…"

"Okay, Howie. There's something I want to meet my Sweepers…" Jin said while sweeping on his broom in a swinging way and trying to ready his team. "Are you ready…?"

"Were ready…" his team is ready and Jin does the cheering.

"1,2,3…"

"Jinnie, Jinnie, is cleaning. Howie, Howie, very messy…"

One of the team gooses Jin's butt with a broom and Jin blames it.

"Hey… Hey who is that?" Jin said angrily and he slaps King in the head with his broom.

"Oww…"

"Hey, there's a guy around?" Hwoarang teased him.

"Where… where?"

"There he is?" Hwoarang drags one of Jin's team is a gay also and he slaps his butt.

"All right… you're turn."

"This time, I wanted to meet my team mates are my sweepers." Hwoarang do the female act to his team. "Luckily that they were beautiful and you were big enough." He does the joke to one of his team as he cheers.

"Okay… 1, 2, 3…"

"Howie, Howie, is sweeping. Jinnie, Jinnie, like a cockroach."

Jin goes slapping Hwoarang three times with his broom on his feet when King goes dancing in Hwoarang's group and the first round begins.

"It's now Round one…" Hwoarang smiled.

"Round one, Howie you need to clean up the environment." Jin said smiling.

"You're right… Hey, it's messy." Hwoarang said teasing Jin like a messy stuff.

"Where…"

"There…" Hwoarang slaps Jin in the face with a boing sound effect causing him to bounce while King grabs him and Jin gets shocked while his wig almost exposing his hair while handling it and also his underwear and he slaps King with his broom while handling his wig.

"Oww…"

"Okay, Round 1…" Hwoarang reacted.

"It's Round one…" Jin said reacting.

"Round 1 now…"

"Ready you guys…" Jin yelled to his team.

"Ready…"

"Ready… my team." Hwoarang yelled on his team.

"Ready…"

"Okay, Ready…"

"Okay…"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors…" both said and Hwoarang wins.

"We won… charge…" Hwoarang's team throws some water balloons to Jin's team causing them to wash out. After, they started round 2.

"Round 2…"

"Howie, how long we can be friends?" Jin said dramatically.

"All right, we're friends. I will give you something?" Hwoarang said teasing him.

"Where is it…?"

"There it is…" Hwoarang put his broom sweeping on Jin's face causing him to get frustrated.

"Damn you, are you sweeping me with your gift?" Jin reacted angrily.

"Yeah, coming from the dirty canals." Hwoarang said teasing him and Jin slaps him on his foot with his broom and Hwoarang gets hurt from it.

"All right, game…" Jin said getting angered from him.

"Game…"

"Ready…" Hwoarang said while Jin slaps King in the head again.

"Oww, not again…"

"Ready…"

"Ready or not…"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors…" both said and Jin wins.

"Charge…"

Jin's team throws some water balloons to Hwoarang's team to wash out.

"Round 3…"

"Round 3…"

"How did you say that I'm marooned?" Jin asked him.

"Don't try to ask me that…" Hwoarang said does the punch into him in a latter reaction and King goes handling both of their hand to prepare.

"Okay…"

"Ready…"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors…" both said and Jin wins and his team charges with water balloons with Hwoarang's team.

"Round 4…"

"Do you think that I'm marooned?" Jin reacted.

"I don't know it's finally round 4." Hwoarang angrily punch Jin in the face causing him to spin around.

"Okay, Round 4. That really hurts… Ready." Jin said while handling his cheek.

"Ready…" Hwoarang said while Jin slaps King in a head with a boing sound effect.

"Oww, that hurts again."

"You think you can, huh…"

"Okay…"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors…" both said and Hwoarang wins causes his team to throw water balloons to Jin's team.

"Final round…"

"It's last round now…" Hwoarang said while both handling water guns.

"I'm sure that you're going to lose." Jin said reacting.

"Ayt! We'll see about that." Hwoarang reacted.

"I'm ready…"

"Ready…"

"Ready…"

"Ready…"

Both were still talking and King punches both in their heads. Until, Jin hits King in a head with his water gun and Hwoarang punches his head literally.

"Oww, will you two just stop repeating your lines…" King reacted.

"Okay…"

"Ready…"

"Ready…"

Their teams are all ready to go as they begin.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors…" both said and Hwoarang wins and all teams were washing up with more water balloons along with some buckets of water to wash up even King washes them also Jin splashes some of Hwoarang's team while Hwoarang gets two water balloons to wash some of Jin's team as they finish the game more enough.

_**Continuation of Hot Chick: News and Gay Stories**_

"Let's see her actions?" Steve requested.

"I want to see her drama. You're a mother. Uh… you were going home. Um, you were pregnant." Lee requested.

"Okay, who impregnated you?" Marshall asked until Jin goes into acting with Lili with Lee's request.

"Okay you went out; you are that 'you can't wait for your daughter'"

"The mother is eating the nails on her feet." Steve said jokily.

"Okay, ready action…"

Jin acts like an angry mother while Lili goes with him.

"You went home…" Jin said in an ugly voice.

"Mano po…" Lili went to bow to him.

"Don't try to bow me. What is the meaning is in your belly." Jin said angrily in a silent manner.

"Mom, I haven't said something…" Lili cried.

"I know that you tell to the neighbors." Jin acts angry to her as she kneels down.

"But, mom… It's not like that you were taking care of me. I'm still alive." Lili acts like innocent and he tells her.

"You know my daughter. Why are you like this?" he disgusted. "You were just 8 years old."

"8 years old…" Lee said laughing.

"Okay, no laughs girls…" Steve said telling them.

"You better tell me about this." Jin said still acting angry to her.

"Mom, it's only just an accident…" Lili cried.

"You make your friends bad to them. You're just play a doll house. I don't want to accept you."

"I thought that parents understood to their sons or daughters." Lili said crying while Jin removes the wig he wears and he starts crying from her acting role. "I swear that you can't get with your daughter."

"You know what my daughter…" Jin said crying while fixing his wig and the other hosts watching him.

"He fed up…" Lee reacted.

"My daughter, don't try to touch my knee." Jin reacted while fixing his wig as he put it on his head.

"I'm getting flattered." Steve smiled while watching them.

"I have nothing to do just get out! Get out!" Jin exclaimed.

"Mom, please…" Lili said trying to hug him.

"I forgave you." Jin said happily.

"Hey, that was a nice acting." Marshall said smiling.

"You know, when I see you in the screening. You were just like Kate Winslet."

"Oh yes…"

"You know what uh… were game we were very happy for you. You're not acting preppy." Lee said nicely.

"I wish if you were hearing the question. You will answer. Just like that…" Steve said convinces her.

"Not like that…" Marshall said reacting to her.

"When you were in an island, there's one person is a man with you." Steve trying to asked her differently.

"Is it okay if it's international...?" Lili smiles when the hosts think it was Christian Bale.

"Oh and what if you have two husbands. Who do you like to go with you?" Steve asks the other hosts about some houses and other topics as he goes laughingand Lili smiles at them.

"I think it is just like in a tree…" Lee said jokily and Steve still laughing on it.

"I don't think one of them is a gay…" Steve laughed.

"Lili, what do want to thank with them to the sponsors." Marshall asked her.

"Thank you for everything and my hair and make up and Hi to my father and Sebastian and the other girls that were participated and thank you for Uncle Lee who is hosting the show, Nuts… Thank you…" Lili thanked them and the hosts seems very enthusiast to her.

"Thank you, Lili for everything." Lee said thankfully.

"Thank you…"

"Just tell the girls that to meet us." Lee said smiling and Steve tells him about the closing scene and Marshall and Jin gets the bouquet of flowers giving it to Lili and Marshall kisses her while giving flowers to her.

Lili thank the host for being as the guest in their show.

"Everyone this is Emilie Rochefort and luckily this broadband The Hot Chick: News and." Lee said trying to end this show.

"Gay Stories…" Everyone said as they finally end their show with some rock band music on it.

* * *

**A/N:**

Lee- Joey/Lollipop

Jin- John/Belli

Hwoarang- Pekto/Cookie

Steve- Anjo/Popsicle

Marshall- Janno/Doughnut

Anna- Arra

King- Peanut mascot

Lili- herself

Others

Well that is it, this next chapter will be a much funnier than it looks. Good Luck.^^


	7. Name that Tone

**A/N: **I won't really offend this show, alright. This next chapter will be little more hilarious antics in this story. Here is Chapter 7…

_**Chapter 7: **__Name that Tone_

**Note: **Some players will answer correctly to the host's questions. Once the singer sings the correct song until the pianist changes the song while the singer sings to make it as the right answer this make either his or her will get the wrong answer.^^

"Great Good Evening everyone and welcome to our easiest game show that will never win is…" Lars takes the role of the host David Waterman who is role by Eric Quizon as he points out the audience.

"Name that Tone…"

"And this night they were two musicians from other countries will compete in this ultimate game show of the world." Lars will go introduces the two contestants. "In my right is the former Star Circle Questor from the Philippines and One of the members of the female Korean group 2Ne1. Please Welcome, Ms. Sandara Barke.

Vanilla takes the role of Sandara Barke the parody version of Sandara Park.

"In my left here who makes the film called 'The School of Band'. Please welcome, Mr. Jack Blank.

Robert 'Bob' Richards takes the role of Jack Blank the parody version of Jack Black since he is wearing a skirt while handling an electric guitar.

"And also included our piano player of the world is none other than. Mr. Jim Briefmen.

Jin takes the role of Jim Briefmen the parody version of Jim Brickman as he waves his hand to the audience since he is the tone master.

"And we welcome our guest singer. She is good on rock and the good compositor and she was able to make rocker clothing and talking. Please Welcome, Ms. Avril Insignia.

Rhima takes the role of Avril Insignia the parody version of Avril Lavigne while doing rock on to the audience.

"Okay, let's begin our game." Lars said as he begins the game. "Guys, check your buzzers."

The players check their buzzers as it works and Lars does the first question as the players will listen to him.

"This song is in English, what the song says, 'Nan sirheunde wae nal mireonaeryeogo hani jakku naemareun deutji anko Wae ireoke dareun namjaege nal bonaeryeo hani eotteoke ireoni.', Go…"

The players buzz and Vanilla goes into first.

"Yes, Ms. Barke…"

"I could name that tone in 5 notes." Vanilla said cheerfully and the audience cheers.

"I could name it in 4 notes." Bob said in a rocker manner and the audience does the same.

"I can make it 3 notes…"

"Name it, baby…" Bob reacted.

"Could Ms. Barke make it in 3 notes? Jim 3 notes please." Lars requested Jin to play the three notes and Vanilla answers.

"Nobody…"

"I'm surely sure on Ms. Sardara Barke. Is really 'Nobody' the correct answer? Let's hear it from Ms. Avril.

Jin plays the acoustic version of Nobody as Rhima sings.

_I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You  
Nan dareun sarameun sirheo niga animyeon sirheo  
I want nobody nobody nobody nobody_

Therefore, Jin changes the song from Lady Gaga's Poker Face acoustic.

_I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

_I'm marvelous (3x)_

_So marvelous…_

_You can't read my… You can't read my_

_Poker Face…_

After that, the host makes a round of applause for Rhima and praising for her own efforts and he tells the player the wrong answer.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Sandara Barke but the right answer is 'Poker Face'. It's because you were just not listening. All right, let's go to the next tone."

Lars does another second question in which to be in Japanese.

"This is a Japanese song, and it says 'Watashi ga shinou tomo  
kimi ga ikite iru kagiri  
Inochi wa tsuzuku eien ni  
sono chikara no kagiri doko made mo tsuzuku' Go…"

The players buzz and Bob made it first.

"Yes Mr. Blank."

"I will name that tone in 3 notes." Bob smiled wanted to become popular and the audience goes booing him.

"Name it…" Vanilla said seriously.

"Could Mr. Blank make it in 3 notes? Let's hear the 3 notes now, Jim."

Jin plays the 3 high notes and Bob answers.

"Uh… Melodies of Life."

"Is it correct on Jack's guess? Avril, let's sing it."

Jin plays the song Melodies of Life and Rhima sings it.

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life.  
To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond _

Therefore, Jin changes the song from Jade's 1000 words and Bob was shock from it knowing they change the song completely with some back up singer on it.

_Oh a Thousand Words {One Thousand Words}  
Have Never been spoken {Oh Yeah}  
They'll fly to you  
they'll carry you home {carry you home}  
And back into my arms  
Suspended on silver Wings {On Silver Wings}_

_And a thousand words {oohh}  
Called out through the ages {called through the ages}  
They'll cradle you {oh yeah}  
Making all of your lonely years to only days {only days}  
They'll hold you forever........._

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh_

_One Thousand Words..._

"Thank you very much, Avril." Lars smiled along the audience are making a round of applause. "Avril becomes much of a good play. The right answer is 1000 words. As both was still zero. They still have some chance so let's move to the Tie breaker song."

"So whoever guesses this song? One of you will be the first winner in our game show, Name that Tone. But if both of you still never got one answer, the studio audience will prove whoever wins. So, this is our last note." Lars does the final question. "This is English; this song is really for dancing. But they make it as candlelight remix. Go…"

The players buzz and Vanilla does it again.

"Yes, Ms. Barke."

"I can name that tone in 3 notes." Vanilla said in a deep voice.

"Just name it…" Bob said getting pissed.

"Can Ms. Barke will do it in 3 notes. Jim 3 notes please."

Jin plays the 3 notes and Vanilla answers.

"Heaven…"

"Is it Heaven is the right answer. We will find out coming from Insignia." Lars said as Jin plays the song DJ Sammy's Heaven (candlelight remix) and Rhima will sings this.

_Cause baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

Jin changes the song to Faith Hill's There you'll be.

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be_

"Thank you very much, Avril. I'm so sorry Ms. Sandara. The correct answer was There you'll be. So what it means nobody wins. Ah I mean but now, The studio audience will prove who is the winner." Lars said smiling and convinces the audience. "Who goes with Jack Blank…?"

The audience never goes with Bob and nobody wants him.

"How about Ms. Sandara Barke…?"

Vanilla is clapping to go with the audience. But the audience doesn't like her for her actions.

"Eh… How about Ms. Avril Insignia…"

The audience makes a round of applause for Rhima causing her to get shock.

"So we have a winner, is none other than Ms. Avril Insignia." Lars declares that Rhima is the first winner and the audience gives her a round of applause. "Till next week in the easiest game show that never wins here in…"

"Name that Tone…"

When the show ends, Vanilla and Bob suspect that the show they played is cheating.

* * *

**A/N:**

Lars- Eric/David Waterman

Vanilla- Heart/Sandara Barke

Bob- Jeffrey/Jack Blank

Jin- Jim Briefmen

Rhima- Wency/Avril Insignia

Well i think u should review me. This next chapter will much more fun than this...^^


	8. Crazy Dance and Music Parodies

**A/N: **Okay guys this next chapter will be much funnier as usual. Here is Chapter 8 in this Just for Gags…

_**Chapter 8: **__Crazy Dance and Music Parodies_

_**Apoy by 2Ne4 (Fire by 2Ne1)**_

**Characters: **Rhima, Vanilla, Mikki, and Sharon

_I go by the name of CL of 2NE4_

_It's been a long time coming, but We're here now_

_And We about to set the roof on fire baby (Uh oh)_

_You better get yours cause I'm Gettin' mine_

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh 2NE4_

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh You gotta ring the alarm_

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh We 2NE4_

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey_

Sharon: _Humpy dumpy grumpy kain pizzang hilaw_

_Hika ni Ma'm ang dumi ng isip ni tsang sit song_

_La,la,la isigang mo nay, cam ng video_

_Ha ha haha, isinurvey simot pancit ko _

Mikki: _Lawlaw,two more two more two more toyong walang pizza_

_Holdap kang kumot, kumot, kumot, wag kang tanga tanga_

_Meron Daihatsu at Kia, May Samsung Nokia, tunay…tunay ooh! _

Rhima: _Nalupig sipilyo ng driver ko_

_Isinusubo ng owner sampung piso_

_Gawa ng tsina key chain varicose of matsing_

_Oh oh oh oh (oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah_

All: _Mi mi mi mi mi sigaw siopao (napanis)_

_Ti ti ti ti tigas siopao_

_Tiyak ko na titibay yon_

_Tiyak puruhan ng biton_

_Kesong ti ti ti tigas siopao_

Vanilla: _Nasa iyo ang apoy, puso ko'y kumakabog-kabog_

_You gotta drop it like it's hot _

_Huwag magtangkang ihinto pa ito (ooh)_

_Ang apoy, isip ko'y litong-lito_

_You gotta drop it like it's hot_

_Huwag magtangkang ihinto pa ito (hey)_

Sharon: _Erap erap erap yoko ng ma-tattoo_

_May Dr dyan ang initials something fishy na daw_

_Nananana whisky at gin yan natapon sa tiyan_

_Ang mamama nasa surgeon na ng mabali tadyang_

Mikki: _Dadalhin kita hanggang dulo (follow, follow me)_

_Nauubusan ako ng hininga dahil sa puso ko'y kumakabog_

_Di ko naman ayaw 'to, natuwa nga ako_

_Huwag kang matakot, let it go_

_Sa isang magandang bukas_

_Le le le le le le, let's go!_

Rhima: _Nalupig sipilyo ng driver ko_

_Isinusubo ng owner sampung piso_

_Gawa ng tsina key chain varicose of matsing_

_Oh oh oh oh (oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah_

All: _Mi mi mi mi mi sigaw siopao (napanis)_

_Ti ti ti ti tigas siopao_

_Tiyak ko na titibay yon_

_Tiyak puruhan ng biton_

_Kesong ti ti ti tigas siopao_

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh 2NE4_

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh You gotta ring the alarm_

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh We 2NE4_

_Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh_

Vanilla: _Mahirap challenge challenge challenge challenge me tsonggo_

_Ang daing salang, salang, salang iprito_

_Maruya sarap, sarap, sarap, sarap me toyo_

_Ang daming sayang, sayang, sayang, sayang vetsin pa, ahh! _

All: _Mi mi mi mi mi sigaw siopao (napanis)_

_Ti ti ti ti tigas siopao_

_Tiyak ko na titibay yon_

_Tiyak puruhan ng biton_

_Kesong ti ti ti tigas siopao_

Coda:_ Andyan na order na puro sundae, lago sipon_

Afterwards the girls do the pose…

_**Buy me by The Sexy Dudes (Baile by Rochelle Pangilinan)**_

**Characters: **Rhima and Asuka

**The Sexy Dudes: **Jin, Lars, Lee, and Hwoarang

The girls are grooving while the guys are wearing sexy shorts like macho dancers with a neck tie on it. This is going to be a laughing one.

Lars and Hwoarang: _If I'm not really looking at you_

_Any stuff is expensive you were looking at _

_I think you thought of me as the rich Sultan_

_Anything you want to buy I can pay for it_

Jin and Lee: _You were better than a person who is making a plunder_

_You are shame of yourself that you forget something_

_I am a man who is living at the Buridaikon_

_I have no money for the debts to pay_

_DUMB ASS!_

The girls were dancing while the dudes to the sexy dance… Jin goes grooving in every phrase

All: _Buy me! Buy me! Buy me! Buy me!_

_You were always saying the one and only_

_Buy me! Buy me! Buy me! Buy me!_

_You were delaying for your final payment_

_You were sound like not to be shame_

_I have no say with the faster money_

_Hey, are you lucky enough_

_You have to find another man _

_I Don't_

Lars and Hwoarang: _If you see some shoes it's not really moved (Ha?)_

_You want your jewels from your back and front_

_You were always saying about 'you're my bills'_

_Stop it, darling look at I'm really poor_

Jin and Lee: _Are you a woman with piercing earrings on the face (OUCH!)_

_You have plenty of gold that's shining on your body_

_About me now and then you were not giving up_

_I think you thought of me it was Steve Fox_

_You're wrong!_

All: _Buy me! Buy me! Buy me! Buy me!_

_You were always saying the one and only_

_Buy me! Buy me! Buy me! Buy me!_

_You were delaying for your final payment_

_You were sound like not to be shame_

_I have no say with the faster money_

_Hey, are you lucky enough_

_You have to find another man _

_I Don't_

When in instrumental, the girls were dancing and the sexy guys do the groove while Jin does the sexy grind dance. One of the girls staring the expensive bag she is handling and the guys still dancing sexy.

Lars and Hwoarang: _If I'm not really looking at you_

_Any stuff is expensive you were looking at _

_I think you thought of me as the rich Sultan_

_Anything you want to buy I can pay for it_

Jin and Lee: _You were better than a person who is making a plunder_

_You are shame of yourself that you forget something_

_I am a man who is living at the Buridaikon_

_I have no money for the debts to pay_

_DUMB ASS!_

The girls were looking at their jewels while the guys still singing at the second chorus Jin does the grooving parts while shaking his body.

All: _Buy me! Buy me! Buy me! Buy me!_

_You were always saying the one and only_

_Buy me! Buy me! Buy me! Buy me!_

_You were delaying for your final payment_

_You were sound like not to be shame_

_I have no say with the faster money_

_Hey, are you lucky enough_

_You have to find another man _

_I Don't_

When the song ends, Jin is still grinding while others are like stiffy. Then, the three guys are trying to do something to Jin as the girls are shown still liking their jewels. Afterwards, Hwoarang still slapping Lars' butt while Lars is hugging at Lee while Lee sticking to Jin's back while hugging then the four makes their own pose.

_**Iyotube: I got a Feeling by Black Eyed Face**_

**Lip Singers: **Bruce- APL

Armor King- Will I am

Vanilla- Fergie

Hwoarang- Taboo

**Characters: **Jin, Lars, King, Nina, Anna, Lee, Julia, Rhima, Mikki, Sharon, Stanley, Reggie, Rei, Kenji, Rick

When the music begins, Armor King and Hwoarang do the head banger continuously while Bruce does the lip sing with some emotions. Before that, Armor King is showing preparing his party attire and he smells his sneakers while Hwoarang is showing take on his sleeveless shirt and fixing his boxers while putting his hand under his boxers (getting itch on his thing) and he put his fitted pants while zipper on his pants won't zipped causing his balls get crunch on his pants he wears and the Bruce in his underwear putting his clothes on and Vanilla do the make over while raising her legs in a impropriate manner. With this they were showing taking on their party attire.

Armor King: _I gotta feeling...  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

I gotta feeling...  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_All: I gotta feeling... (Woohoo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_I gotta feeling... (Woohoo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

Armor King: _Tonight's the night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's kick it OFF_

Vanilla: _I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just lose it all  
I feel stressed out  
I won't let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
And loosing all control (in an impropriate way)_

Armor King, Bruce and Hwoarang: _Fill up my cup  
Mazel tov  
Look at her dancing  
Just take it... OFF  
Lets paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again_

Everyone were grooving while Hwoarang and Bruce do the lip singing.

_Lets do it  
Lets do it  
Lets do it  
Lets do it  
And do it  
And do it  
Let's live it up  
And do it  
And do it  
And do it  
Do it, do it  
Lets do it  
Lets do it  
Lets do it_

The start of the chorus, Stanley arrives to gate crash the party and the one of the girls flirt him letting him to get inside. Until, Lee arrives with a paint to wash them up.

_Cause I gotta feeling... (WoooHooo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_I gotta feeling... (WoooHooo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

Everything in the disco while everyone does have the painting while taking a disco, While Stanley were getting flirted by girls as Jin and King arrives to beat him up

_gotta feeling  
Tonight's the night (HEY! )  
Let's live it up (lets live it up)  
I got my money (I'm paid)  
Lets spend it up (Lets spend it up)  
Go out and smash it (Smash it)  
Like Oh My God (Like Oh My God)  
Jump off that sofa (Come On! )  
Lets kick it OFF_

_Fill up my cup (Drank)  
Mazel tov (La chaim)  
Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)  
Just take it... OFF  
Lets paint the town (Paint the town)  
We'll shut it down (Shut it down)  
Lets burn the roof (Woooooo)  
And then we'll do it again_

_Lets do it (x4)  
And do it (2x)  
Let's live it up  
And do it (3x)  
Do it, do it  
Lets do it(3x)  
Do it, do it, do it, do it_

Armor King does an emotional movement while some girls were washing themselves on the party while dancing Then, Vanilla goes grooving in a impropriate way while wearing lingerie.

_Here we come  
Here we go  
We gotta rock  
Easy come  
Easy go  
Now we on top  
Feel the shot  
Body rock  
Rock it don't stop  
Round and round  
Up and down  
Around the clock  
_  
_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday  
Saturday to Sunday_

_Get, get, get, get, get with us  
You know what we say (say)  
Party everyday (x2)_

The three girls were diving at the pool, as the others do the leave. Stanley is shown getting bruises from Jin and King from the beating he had.

_I gotta feeling (WooHooo)`  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_I gotta feeling (WooHooo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_Woohoo_

When the song ends, Mikki is shown lying at the 'the end' scene after the party.


	9. Tributes on Classic Gag Shows: Part 1

**A/N: **Okay guys, this next chapter will be just before bubble gang 2009 events. The characters will change their roles and the others will reprise their roles. Here is Chapter 9…

_**Chapter 9: **__Tributes on Classic Gag Shows: Part 1_

_**Champoy- The Classic Gags, Mr. Boom Boom**_

Hwoarang is shown waiting his girlfriend to come out in which to be Rhima. Until, she slaps him in the face.

"Why are you slapping in my face, eh… my cheek is very swollen." Hwoarang reacted sadly having his left cheek is swollen.

"Do you know why I slapped you? Just to be straight…" Rhima said and Hwoarang moves his brow with a sad look on his face having his cheek still swollen.

It changes into Wang who is waiting for someone and Sharon appears and she slaps at him.

"How dare you, you pervert!!!" Sharon exclaims and Wang was shocked to see her.

"Why did you slap me, I haven't do any perverted things to you."

"You know, you will pervert me. Just to be quits…" Sharon said and Wang is shown smiling at her.

It changes into Heihachi who is waiting and Rhima arrives to slap him in his old frail face.

"Why did you slap me in the face?" Heihachi said shocking.

"Nothing it's our anniversary. You didn't tell me…" Rhima said crying.

"Really…" Heihachi said as he slaps her face.

"Oww, why did you slap me?"

"Just to be patronizing… Our anniversary is in next week…" Heihachi reacted and Rhima is shown smiling in humiliation.

It shows Rhima, Sharon, Lee, Jin, Heihachi and Wang are singing Mr. Boom Boom and Wang do the Boom boboboom boom.

This time it changes into Jin who is waiting. Until, Asuka arrives and she slaps him in the face intensively.

"Wha… Why did you slap me?" Jin said shocking.

"Why are you staring into my big boobies…? You're such a pervert…" Asuka said angrily.

"I'm not a pervert; I'm getting jealous because I want to have that." Jin said in a gay manner and Asuka is shown getting mad in a shocking look on her face.

It changes into Lee who is waiting and Mariana arrives noticing that Lee stares at her as she slaps him in the face.

"How dare you…"

"Why did you slap me?" Lee said in a silent reaction.

"Because you are naked in my imagination, Pervert!!!" Mariana reacted as she leaves him and Lee is showing getting a shock.

It changes into Markus who is waiting Until, Jin arrives and he slaps him in a face.

"Ouch… Why did you slap me?" Markus reacted.

"Why do you ask?" Jin said in an angry reaction and Markus's face is showing getting sad with shock look.

It changes again into the six singers. Jin does the singing in a bass tone as he finishes Wang does another action just like the first one.

This time, Whitney is waiting for someone and Hwoarang arrives as he slaps her twice.

"That was ouch, why do you slapping me." Whitney said sadly.

"I'm just testing you if it's still having a chance." Hwoarang said reacting.

"A chance for what?"

"To have your rosy cheeks…" Hwoarang said and Whitney is showing with a sad look on her face.

It changes into Wang who is waiting and Asuka arrives to slap him quickly.

"Why did you slap me?"

"It's because… you were womanizing me. You tricked me…" Asuka said angrily to him.

"Sweetheart, I'm not womanizing… That woman is with me is man hunting." Wang reacts and Asuka shows in the camera with a smile in the face.

It changes into Lars who is waiting and Sharon arrives wanted to forgive him.

"Um, I wanted to say sorry…"

"Sorry, for what?" Lars said silently and Sharon slaps him in the face.

"Just for that…" Sharon said and Lars is showing in a silent shock while covering his mouth on his hand.

It changes to the six singers again. This time singing yeah yeah… and afterwards making their poses.

This time around, Stanley who is waiting and Asuka arrive to slap him in the face.

"You stupid fool…" Asuka said angrily.

"Why did you call me a fool?" Stanley reacted.

"Eh…you said that you are not avoiding." Asuka said and Stanley is showing in a shocking manner.

It changes into Lee who is waiting and Sharon arrives slaps him with her left hand.

"Why did you slap me?"

"Eh… what they say that have a hard face so I'm just testing…" Sharon smiled and Lee is showing in a shocking matter.

It changes into Sharon who is waiting until Heihachi arrives to slaps her harder in a face then the other.

"Why are you slapping at me?"

"I want some girl like you with some rosy cheeks…" Heihachi smiles while pressing her cheeks.

"Oww…" Sharon reacts with a humiliated look on her face while touching both of her cheeks.

It changes to the six singers again, in the same thing as the other one. Now this time, the camera shows Mariana who is waiting happily and Jin arrives in angry manner trying to slap her several times.

"You… liar such a liar… you big liar…" Jin reacted angrily while trying to slap her continuously.

"Wha… why are you slapping at me like that…" Mariana reacted sadly.

"It's because you were spreading the news about my thick hands. Hah… Hah… Why!!!" Jin said while pointing his index finger to the other and Mariana shows in a sad look on her face.

It changes into Markus who is waiting while whistling as Hwoarang and Stanley arrive to gang up to slap him literally.

"Whay are you slapping me…" Markus said while Stanley still slaps him and also he kicks Stanley seeming that they continued ganging up on him.

Afterwards, it changes into the six singers again does another same song. Then, Heihachi sings boom boom in a low tone and everyone sings 'Yeah!!!'…

_**(To be Continued)**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Jin- Michael

Lee- Ogie

Hwoarang- Antonio

Lars- Wendell

Sharon- Ara

Rhima- Maureen

Mariana- Diana

Asuka- Rufa Mae

Markus- Diego

Whitney- Mykah

Stanley- Boy 2

**Guests:**

Heihachi- Subas

Wang- Gary

Well this is only part 1 of this tribute. I hope this next chapter will much more fun... Good luck readers^^


	10. Tributes on Classic Gag Shows: Part 2

**A/N: **Okay, guys this will be the continuation of this tributes. Here is the next chapter…

_**Chapter 10: **__Tributes on Classic Gag Shows: Part 2_

_**Goin' Bananas- The Segments**_

_**I'm a Doctor?**_

When the beautiful background music plays, three girls with their babies are shown as patients. Until an ugly patient was Whitney has some problems and the doctor, Bob is pretty busy on his work and gives some receipt.

"Okay uh, here just give some vitamins to your baby. Then, always make your baby burp after breastfeeding. Okay…" Bob said while giving the receipt to her.

"Thanks, thanks, Doc." Whitney said thankfully as she leaves and Bob is waiting for the next patient.

"Okay, Next." Bob said and Mariana arrives with her baby.

"Thank you, Doc." Mariana said as she sits down along with her baby.

"Uh, what is the problem of your baby?" Bob asked her.

"It's because Doc, it's already one day that my baby won't breastfeeding eh." Mariana said sadly.

"It's not breastfeeding?" Bob said in a shocking way.

"Yes…"

"Wait, did it breastfeed?"

"Yes…"

"Oh no, it pretty dangerous, maybe you're infected?"

"Really?"

"We need to check your breast."

"Eh, Doc…"

"Don't try to be shy. You know, I'm a doctor and I already know of these things of my job. We need to check it and find out what happened."

"Eh, Doc…"

"Come on, don't be shy… I'm a doctor." Bob said as the other patients were tired of waiting for him and Mariana goes trying to check her breast. When Bob check this and he was shocked to find out on her breast.

"Wow, it's really fine. You're not infected. But, you are beautiful." Bob said while staring at Mariana's breast.

"Huh, I am really beautiful. I'm just a maid of their baby." Mariana reacted and Bob's face is shown very shock on his face.

_**Sweet Dreams^^**_

Miguel appears to desire the woman he likes while sitting in a bench as he tries to smell her hair.

"The smell is good." Miguel smells Rhima's hair as she delights. "I don't want to stop this."

"Huh…"

"It's all right." Miguel said softly as he kisses her continuously as it turns out to be a dream as Miguel still in a kissing part as he was shocked seeing another woman in which to be Asuka.

"What are you doing?" Asuka asked him in a flirty manner.

"I…I…I just kissed someone and." Miguel said in a confusing way.

"It's just only a dream…"

"It feels like a dream." Miguel smiled and Asuka sits in the bench in flirty way.

"Yes, you want to continue this…"

"This is great; I can continue this dream…" Miguel smiles excitedly as she is ready for it and Miguel started to go crazy like a dog kisser and he kisses her continuously just like the first one. Until, it's only just a dream and someone wake him up again.

"Uh…" Sharon calls him and Miguel sees her in disbelief and he was shocked to see Sharon out.

"Are you dreaming or something?"

"But, there's someone. It's only just a dream?" Miguel reacted.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, but not this time. You're here, right." Miguel said desiring to find his love.

"Yeah…" Sharon smiled as she sits on the bench.

"Yesterday I was dreaming that I just kissed somebody." Miguel smiled in a passion way.

"Uh… Really…"

"You want to continue this, is it okay for you?"

"Okay…"

"Really…"

"Yes… Yes…"

"You're not going to mad at me."

"Yes…"

"Is it true?"

"What if, I'm dead?"

"No…"

"But that's okay it's really just a dream." Miguel said as he kisses her continuously, until someone appeared revealing to be Whitney who behind his back.

"Oh… you…"

"Ah… I know…" Miguel kisses Whitney who is really ugly in a passion way as he stops kissing and he was shocked in horror seeing her. "Uh…Uh… It's a nightmare." Miguel reacted in a shocking look on his face.

_**Swinging of the bed?  
**_

Marshall appears while keeping his gun on his waist and Asuka still cares on her husband.

"Uh, honey. You're going to leave early."

"Honey, I'm a police you already know that. The chief told me that I need to be early at the precinct I don't want to break it. You know, I want to leave later but." Marshall said as he becomes worry to her.

"Uh… it's okay. You seem to be in a hurry."

"I'll come back for later…"

"All right, all right." Asuka said as she kissed Marshall in a cheek.

"You're just tried to flirt on me."

"You said that you were in a hurry, right."

"Nah, I'm just trying to get chicken out." Marshall smiled as he and Asuka are kissing together.

"Uh… Stop it." Asuka tried to stop him as they stop and Marshall leaves happily, telling her to come back.

"You know, it feels that I'm going to retire. Later I'll get with you." Marshall smiles excitedly and he left his wife. But, he is unaware that his wife has something.

"Uh finally… hey hey honey will you come back here…" Asuka calls her husband as he arrives again telling him about their problems but Marshall becomes getting teased on her badly because of fixing the bed their bed because the bed is not fix so he tells her to fix it.

"Uh… really."

"Yeah yeah, I gotta go." Marshall said as he started to leave while looking at her. "I'll come back…"

"Okay."

As Marshall left, Asuka felt very upset because of their ruined bed. Finding out that the bed is fix so, she lay on their bed as she heard the sound of the train in a loud honk as someone knocks the door.

"Come in…" Asuka said as the carpenter arrives revealing to be Jin.

"Good day miss, I'm a carpenter. You want to fix something."

"Oh yes… it's because our bed has a problem. It just cranked…" Asuka said as Jin goes into the fixing.

"Excuse me…" Jin tries to pull the bed and Asuka sees him.

"Uh… sir. You can't hear the crank because it's going to crank when you hear the sound of the train."

"The train…"

"Yes…"

"What uh…? What time does the train comes?"

"Uh, it's just drove straight earlier. So, I'm not sure if what time does the train coming. But don't worry. You will have to wait and to just to wait for the train." Asuka said sadly.

"You mean that I have to wait?"

"Yes you have to wait. You must stay here and you will lie on our bed."

"Why…why not?"

"Because that you will hear the crank."

"If I laid on your bed…"

"Oh yes, you will have to lie on the bed and just relax like this and you will have wait because I got something to do. Okay."

And so, Asuka lets him stay as he lay on the bed while she leaves to do something. By the time, she left. Jin is really waiting for the train it takes within hours. But the train is not yet arrived and he goes irritated.

"Ugh, I'm so irritated. It's getting hot…" Jin reacted silently as he took off his shirt because it's pretty hot as he waited within hours again after putting his shirt on the bed.

After a while, Marshall arrives happily when he sees Jin who is heated up.

"Bye… Why you little weasel creep." Marshall said as he immediate turns angry as he gets the gun on his waist pointing a gun on Jin.

"Wha…wait wait… sir. Let me explain?" Jin said panicking while Marshal still pointing a gun on him.

"What is this? This gun I handed I will kill you. What the hell are you doing here?" Marshall said angrily.

"Jujust relax, just relax…" Jin said still panicking to him.

"You don't try to talk. I will kill you by this."

"I will explain it to you…"

"If you don't explain I will kill you."

"Ookay, sir… the owner just… It's because…I'm waiting for the train." Jin said explaining while frighten to Marshall's anger and Marshall's face is shown get nauseous because of him.

**(To be Continued)**

* * *

**A/N:**

Jin- Michael

Rhima- Maureen

Mariana- Diana

Sharon- Ara

Asuka- Rufa Mae

Whitney- Mykah

**Guests:**

Marshall- Johnny

Bob- Bobot

Miguel- Christopher

Well this is the end of Part 2. The next chapter will be last tribute which is Part 3. Good luck...^^


	11. Tributes on Classic Gag Shows: Part 3

**A/N: **Okay guys this will be a last tribute chapter of mine. Here is Chapter 11.

_**Chapter 11: **__Tributes on Classic Gag Shows: Part 3_

_**Mixed Nuts: In The Segments.**_

_**Knowing the News?**_

"Good evening. We are interrupting in this program who is asking? Knowing the news? And here are our headlines…" Kazuya takes the role of Joey in this tribute as the other two were Reggie and Steve.

"There was a man is intrigued by the media. Who is the unluckiest one in the whole world?" Kazuya briefly hear this while Reggie knows this. "According to the witness, he always gets accident within one day. On the reports, the man just falls off the building. He got broken his leg during the fall and before he stands up he get hit by a truck. This is brutal…"

When Kazuya still continues reading the headlines the two were just listening to him.

"The man flew away and ends up in the rails. But the train just hit him and his hands and feet were broken down. His skull was smashed and he doesn't know who he is. And that man was calling unlucky because of the accidents he gotten through. Right now… he is still alive."

After what he says, the two were shocked and the girls in silhouette are singing titiritit several times as the light went off. Causing Kazuya to get frustrated to the girls who are dancing the dark and he is getting annoyed by this.

"We're going to continue if they stopped." Kazuya said with a frustrating look on his face while getting irritated the girls who were noisy.

"Hey stop it…" Reggie said and the girls disappear and the light opens. Now it's Reggie's turn.

"Here we are its animal news."

Reggie begins to make headlines for this.

"The chicken gives birth to a dog." Reggie said as Kazuya and Steve were shocked about this.

"A dog…"

"Yeah. A dog however the saddest thing is the chicken dies to give birth to a dog."

"That poor thing…" Kazuya said sadly.

"The owner was happy to his new pet and all his neighbors were angry at him because the dog is cackling and cackling." Reggie said laughing and Kazuya and Steve were shocked on what he said and the dancing girls in the dark were singing again for the second time.

"Hahaha… let's news." Steve said laughing.

"A female dog lover is splitting with her husband." Steve said and Kazuya was shocked to hear him.

"Oh yeah…" Reggie smiled.

"The wife who had 15 dogs who wanted to split up with her husband. By the time he brutalizes her." Steve said and Kazuya still need to think what happened to the dog lover he says. "Until only her underneath has no remorse on the female dog lover."

"Maybe it just missed. Real miss…" Kazuya said laughing.

"Hahaha, they showed it… According to the mad husband of hers that he is tried to smoke and the likes of his wife even their pets were getting close on their beds." Steve said laughing out loud.

"Uhuh…"

"He didn't try to get on, because the news was getting close on his wife with her bulldog."

"Uh, why is like that?" Kazuya asked grimacing.

"The bulldog that they say in the news is Bizarre Bulldog who is battering the house." Steve said while laughing and the dancing girls in the dark appeared in the screen again singing the same song for the third time.

"You better pick somebody." Reggie said to both Kazuya and Steve.

"This is the only news with an aquarium." Kazuya reacted after the girls disappeared he comments this. "They're only just crazy ladies."

"Okay… since the girls were continued singing like this. Let's continue our headlines. There was a fat man who dies because of pork."

"Whoa…what…"

"This is very disgusting news everyone, the fat man weighs in 400 pounds who dies in decades because of pork food. When his family tells us that, they say that this guy he is not lying that he is gonna die because of the sickness in high blood pressure and cholesterol from his fat needs."

Kazuya still reading the headlines in a fastest way…

"He is not diet and he continues to eat pork food."

"Oh man, just like me…" Steve said panicking.

"It's coming from his deserted destiny still riding on his car that time. His car was bumped by a hog dealing truck where the pigs are getting slaughter at the meat shop. One of the pigs sent flying after the truck gets bumped and it end up falling thru the man's chest and it's because of that pig's weight. This causes his death not breathing."

"What!!!!"

On what Kazuya's says shocking on the two and the girls still goes singing and dancing.

"Oh no here they come…"

The girls revealing to be Rhima, Mikki, Asuka and Sharon were dancing to make the three news anchors humiliating.

"Oh well her comes number three… There is a maternity girl who is brutalized by her husband." Reggie said and both were shocked.

"This is pretty violent, huh." Kazuya reacted.

"Mrs. Pacing who is selling banana que. Who got brutalized by the Tattoo boy after ruining the unborn baby boy?" Reggie said.

"But she just gives birth…"

"According to the tattoo boy, he beat up Mrs. Pacing after getting her unborn child is very white and blue eyes." Reggie said reacting.

"Well well… it's fine." Steve said.

"However, Mrs. Pacing is protecting herself the reason is she never goes with another man." Reggie said as both were saying that's right. "The blue eyes of the baby for some reason that she gets pressured on the tattoo of the boy with color blue, and the baby why are white because she gets pressured on the boy's round and tape worms. Until we wrote about the new that the boy tattoo is chasing Mrs. Pacing with his knife."

After what he said this and the two guys were shocked as the four girls arrived again to dance for the fourth time covering the three from it in a slow motion.

"Okay… there's a person who beats up the woman is giving birth." Steve said while Reggie was shocked to hear.

"There is a wife got beat up by her husband after she gives birth in the C-Section."

"Hey…"

"According to the rumors, because she is cesarean she wanted to give the name is Cesar while her husband gives intense on beating her. It ends up in an intense argument until he beats her up. The husband actually wanted the name Cesar. However their son is a girl…"

"What!!!!" Kazuya exclaimed in a shocking way. "That name is pretty weird."

"Well everyone, that's the end of our news of the edition of knowing the news? The news program who always asking. However, you don't know that knowing the news who is asking? The Knowing news, after the news it turns into disco tech… All right enter ladies. It's disco time."

After Kazuya end the news he makes a disco as the four girls arrives in the scene to groove it while the three gets grooving too and other orders some beer. That's the end of their segment.

* * *

**A/N:**

Reggie- Ogie

Steve- Michael

**Dancing Girls:**

Rhima- Maureen

Asuka- Rufa Mae

Sharon- Ara

Mikki- Diana

**Guests:**

Kazuya- Joey

Well that's it for moment guys. There's a part 2 of more music parodies good luck. ^^


	12. Crazy Dance and Music Parodies 2

**A/N: **Okay this next chapter is the second part music parodies. Here is Chapter 12…

_**Chapter 12: **__Crazy Dance and Music Parodies 2_

_**Nog-Nog by The Sexy Dudes (Low by Flo-Rida feat. T-Pain)**_

**Characters: **Whitney, Asuka, Mikki, Julia

**The Sexy Dudes: **Jin, Lars, Lee, and Hwoarang

The Sexy Dudes in an orange sexy attire with their matching neck tie on it showing sexy in the beach when they sing this. Then Jin goes hanging out on Whitney.

_Uh-Huh_

_Mmm-m-m-m-m_

_It's so really black (2x)_

_Mmm-m-m-m-m_

_It's so really black, Come on._

When the song plays Lars goes hanging with Mikki when Jin still goes hanging with Whitney she dances grinding with an otso-otso style. Some other girls having no action just slow dancing.

_We are going to the beach_

_With my cutie girlfriend_

_Right now having third-degree burn_

_She's really toasts (She's really toasts)_

_Oh my goodness_

_She becomes Nog-nog (4x)_

_She wanted to be tan_

_Try to be popular with her friends (with her friends)_

_Not taking lotion_

_From her front up to her back (Nyee!!!)_

_She's really toasts (She's really toasts)_

_Oh my goodness_

_She becomes Nog-nog (4x)_

Lee: _I cannot drive because she wants _

_A cooking oil is really fine_

_She don't need the advice that she fights me_

_There's a fake tan wasn't entirely true_

_You were so sexy _

_But not like this_

_I hate you now_

_You're not asking_

_Oooh, you're not listening because_

_You're skin is WHOA!_

Lars: _You're getting black because you get sleep_

_You're getting awake without no panties_

_You cannot get with your powder_

_Your back is plenty of rashes_

_Just like you getting stick on your clothes_

_You were staying until you get exposed_

_Seeming you need some medicines_

_You have a problem that you get burned_

_We are going to the beach_

_With my cutie girlfriend_

_Right now having third-degree burn_

_She's really toasts (She's really toasts)_

_Oh my goodness_

_She becomes Nog-nog (4x)_

_She wanted to be tan_

_Try to be popular with her friends (with her friends)_

_Not taking lotion_

_From her front up to her back (Nyee!!!)_

_She's really toasts (She's really toasts)_

_Oh my goodness_

_She becomes Nog-nog (4x)_

Hwoarang: _I already told you don't be like that_

_ Eh you're boasting on you today_

_From the front to the back_

_Just like a crisp_

_You were like Barack isn't it right_

_The Watery (skin)_

_The Crunched (skin)_

_The Ruined (skin)_

_Don't stop removing that skin on your back_

_Here it comes to become a tape worm_

_This is worsen over your chest from your shoulder_

_Not getting covered with henna and choker_

_Even a cake is a chocolate in flavor_

_And you had the same black as Darth Vader_

_So it was October_

_Just like you burned the toaster_

"_Forgive me darling" I told her_

_Don't get post on your Friendster It's over_

During the chorus, everyone is dancing while Jin goes hanging with Whitney.

_We are going to the beach_

_With my cutie girlfriend_

_Right now having third-degree burn_

_She's really toasts (She's really toasts)_

_Oh my goodness_

_She becomes Nog-nog (4x)_

_She wanted to be tan_

_Try to be popular with her friends (with her friends)_

_Not taking lotion_

_From her front up to her back (Nyee!!!)_

_She's really toasts (She's really toasts)_

_Oh my goodness_

_She becomes Nog-nog (4x)_

Jin: _Whoa…my man_

_You see with my girl_

_You're forcing her to rush _

_Her back is color black_

_She can have barnacles_

_She said she has borax_

_Now that she has a cracked_

_It just likes a wound_

_It was hot _

_Don't get leave in your house_

_With your lotion and you need some service_

_Fully body they were putting_

_It's not to stop_

_Every drop_

_Tanning oil and sunblock_

_With good massaging every hour_

_Round the clock_

_We are going to the beach_

_With my cutie girlfriend_

_Right now having third-degree burn_

_She's really toasts (She's really toasts)_

_Oh my goodness_

_She becomes Nog-nog (4x)_

_She wanted to be tan_

_Try to be popular with her friends (with her friends)_

_Not taking lotion_

_From her front up to her back (Nyee!!!)_

_She's really toasts (She's really toasts)_

_Oh my goodness_

_She becomes Nog-nog (4x)_

The dudes were grooving with Whitney along with the two girls. When the song ends Whitney is showed getting shocked.

_**Bacha- by the Sexy Dudes (Pacha- by Mocha Girls)**_

**Characters: **Ganryu

**The Sexy Dudes: **Jin, Lars, Lee, and Hwoarang

The sexy dudes were dancing in red sexy shorts with matching neckties trying to groove it out. Something likes one of Jin's favorite colors as they pose like entrance.

_Uno, Dos, Tres, Chiqua_

Jin: _Sexy pacha date_

_Now just like an obese girl_

Jin switches Hwoarang in a reaction way.

Hwoarang: _Simply not so obese_

_The clothes she doesn't fit on_

Hwoarang switches to Lee in a scary attraction.

Lee: _Umaariba cha no_

_Even have no real people_

Lee switches to Lars who points index fingers while showing his hot and sexy dance.

Lars: _The threatening you were hitting_

_Because that she was fatter_

Jin shows dancing sexy when he sings this first stanza of the song in a low tone.

Jin: _The girlfriend is my Baby is very pretty intense_

_The food that she don't wanted _

_Gonna eat if she has a chance_

_She's not listening from advice_

_She does not follow me_

_Right now her figure is very far from the mirror_

Jin switches to Hwoarang who is spats in a hip hop way.

Hwoarang: _Any food on the feast that she is going with us_

_She has a big hard face _

_And she's not very shy_

_Eating in eating out _

_Let and Right Get and get_

_Right now she's like Ms. Piggy_

_It's because! You are stupid! _

The two shows a dancing Ganryu cross dresses as a big fat girl and other were the sexy dudes with some .

Jin: _Sexy pacha date_

_Now just like an obese girl_

Jin switches Hwoarang in a reaction way.

Hwoarang: _Simply not so obese_

_The clothes she doesn't fit on_

Hwoarang switches to Lee in a scary attraction.

Lee: _Umaariba cha no_

_Even have no real people_

Lee switches to Lars who points index fingers while showing his hot and sexy dance.

Lars: _The threatening you were hitting_

_Because that she was fatter_

The sexy dudes do the dancing with some cross sexy moves during the chorus while Ganryu does the dance, grooving.

_Sexy pacha date_

_Now just like an obese girl_

_Simply not so obese_

_The clothes she doesn't fit on_

_Umaariba cha no_

_Even have no real people_

_The threatening you were hitting_

_Because that she was fatter_

Lee goes acting scarily with a suave look on his face doing the grinding way.

Lee: _Because her biggie body_

_Her waist it never showed_

_Everytime mostly think that _

_You have somebody_

_She is (Crying)_

_If you call her an obese_

_But you were shivering if you see there is pasta_

Lee switches to Lars touching his body up while dancing and he touches his stomach in a sexy way.

Lars: _Uhhh it has a grill pork_

_Uhhh, it has a rice_

_One more cup_

_I'll put it on my pork food _

_With the shawarma_

_Uhhh this is so crazy_

_You better ready for the dine_

_Until you get a stomachache._

Jin: _Sexy pacha date_

_Now just like an obese girl_

Jin switches Hwoarang in a reaction way.

Hwoarang: _Simply not so obese_

_The clothes she doesn't fit on_

Hwoarang switches to Lee in a scary attraction.

Lee: _Umaariba cha no_

_Even have no real people_

Lee switches to Lars who points index fingers towards on the sitting Ganryu who is cross dressing while showing his hot and sexy dance.

Lars: _The threatening you were hitting_

_Because that she was fatter_

The sexy dudes do the dancing with some cross sexy moves during the chorus while Ganryu does the dance, grooving.

_Sexy pacha date_

_Now just like an obese girl_

_Simply not so obese_

_The clothes she doesn't fit on_

_Umaariba cha no_

_Even have no real people_

_The threatening you were hitting_

_Because that she was fatter_

When in the third stanza, Jin goes into rap.

Jin: _Hey girl_

_Why are you like this?_

_That time you are slim_

_Right now you were fatter_

_You can't get move_

_Sometimes she gets thirsty_

_She looks like ugly_

_Because she is fatter_

_If she wears Thongs_

_She has more roots_

_No! I can't take it_

_I can't take it_

_Will you please_

_Get some liposuction_

_You are getting fatter now!_

Jin: _Sexy pacha date_

_Now just like an obese girl_

Jin switches Hwoarang in a reaction way.

Hwoarang: _Simply not so obese_

_The clothes she doesn't fit on_

Hwoarang switches to Lee in a scary attraction.

Lee: _Umaariba cha no_

_Even have no real people_

Lee switches to Lars who points index fingers towards on the sitting Ganryu who is cross dressing while showing his hot and sexy dance.

Lars: _The threatening you were hitting_

_Because that she was fatter_

The sexy dudes do the dancing with some cross sexy moves during the chorus while Ganryu does the dance, grooving.

_Sexy pacha date_

_Now just like an obese girl_

_Simply not so obese_

_The clothes she doesn't fit on_

_Umaariba cha no_

_Even have no real people_

_The threatening you were hitting_

_Because that she was fatter (2x)_

When the song ends, The sexy dudes makes their own poses Lee do sexy, Lars do feeling muscular pointing his index finger upwards, Hwoarang does the hip hopper and Jin does the fighting stance as they get get awww and a cross dressed Ganryu dissolves into dust. The sexy dudes were shocked from him.

_**Single Ladies- The Big Three Ladies (Single Ladies by Beyonce)**_

**Characters: **King, Armor King II, Craig

The three cross dressing wrestlers were dancing like Beyonce in this scene. This going to be a laughing matters, King does the singing and dancing like Beyonce in disguise while other two were nothing but back up dancers. Craig sports a wig since he is bald and others wearing their own wig thru their masks. Hee hee… this will be a good timing.

_All the single ladies (7x)_

_Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
dont pay him any attention  
cuz i cried my tears, GAVE three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me_

_[Chorus]  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh x2_

_(Chorus)Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
acting up, drink in my cup  
I couldnt care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Dont pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me_

_(Chorus)_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh 2x_

_Don't treat me to the things of this world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me, then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you WANT  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone_

_All the single ladies (7x)  
Now put your hands up  
woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh  
oh oh oh 2x_

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh 2x_

_**Iyotube: You Belong with Me by Tailor Swift (You belong with Me by Taylor Swift)**_

**Characters: **Vanilla, Jin, Lars

When the music begins, Jin appears someone is calling him on his mobile phone. Until, Vanilla sees him on the other house window getting upset as he hung his phone. Both Jin and Vanilla are neighbors so she wrote on the paper saying 'hello' to him and Jin does the same too.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

Vanilla is singing while gussy up in the mirror acting crazy. Then she dances on her big room rocking down the house as Jin watches her in the window, smiling while closing the blinds.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

The screen changes to school where Vanilla is waiting for Jin as he arrives to see her. He seems to like Vanilla trying to fix her hair as they talk for a while having reading books. However, another woman shows up to both Jin and Vanilla reveal to be Lars in a female disguise getting interest on him while driving his black car since he wears a straight brown wig to let his spike hair down. But not interested to Vanilla as both see her. Lars puts a charm out of Jin so that he stood up and goes with him leaving Vanilla upset as he drove him home for a change staring at her in a bitchy face.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that? _

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

The next scene shows Jin goes playing football and Lars plays as a cheerleader while Vanilla goes as a one of the marching bands cheering on one guy as they won championships.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

During the instrumental however, Lars appears to flirt on the other guy trying to jealous out of Jin. Jin learns that Lars is trying to make a jealous out of him as he leaves him angrily and Vanilla sees them in a sad way. That night Vanilla sees him again in other window now on his formal attire trying to write something for her and asking to go at the prom tonight. Vanilla agrees while writing the same. Jin smiles at her as he goes out while handling his tux as Vanilla prepares too as she removes her glasses.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

During the prom, Vanilla appears in a white gown as Jin finally meets her. But is interrupted by Lars in a red dress trying to make out with him again as he rejects him completely leaving her and he goes with Vanilla as she gets the paper with the word 'I love you'.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

When the song ends, Jin has a note on his tuxedo that he wrote 'I love you' to Vanilla as she was happy that he likes her as he gets close to her and Lars leaves them frustrated while the two gets first kiss.


End file.
